1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor chip packaging techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, semiconductor products undergo such various manufacturing processes as shown in FIG. 74 for their completion. The assembly process of incorporating a semiconductor chip into a semiconductor package is essential as one of manufacturing processes for completing semiconductor products.
The object of the assembly process is to facilitate signal communications between components formed in a semiconductor chip and components or devices external to the semiconductor chip, protect the semiconductor chip from humidity and external force, etc.
Some of conventional assembly processes incorporate a semiconductor chip into a semiconductor package such as a thin small outline package (TSOP), a tape carrier package (TCP), or the like.
However, the semiconductor package itself has no function. The cost required for the assembly process causes an increase in the cost of semiconductor products. The size of semiconductor products depend on the size of semiconductor packages, which imposes limitations on reductions in the size of semiconductor products.